


A Real Dream

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [55]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 布鲁斯·韦恩做了一个梦，醒来后，他发现这并不完全是个梦。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Real Dream

布鲁斯确定自己在正身处梦中。

踏在时常前来的这片土地上的脚稍稍调转了个方向，触及他目光的是一大片暖橘色的夕照，他记得斯莫威尔的天总是很蓝，就算在龙卷风或是洪水来临前，这片天空都始终拥有一种自在的颜色。布鲁斯在超人离开后来过数次，这里的天空与土地以固有的模样在他的脑海中扎根。也因此，眼前的这片暖橘才显得如此不寻常，云层未见漂动，没有一丝风，已长到膝盖以上玉米叶却簌簌地被什么吹动，像是在用这种方式悄声提醒着站在玉米田中的来客，他确确实实进入了一个梦。

布鲁斯的手抚过玉米叶子，决定不再去忧虑为什么做着梦的人可以如此清晰将“深知这只是个梦”的认知剥离。他做过太多诡谲的梦，有一些真实到仿若预兆，有一些则骇人到他不愿忆起，但只要他醒来，这些零碎模糊的片段都会随之消失。今天也是一样，这个意外温暖的场景会在几分钟后消失，也或许更久，他不在意。

肯特家待出售的房子就在身后，布鲁斯想起上一次来的时候，玛莎才和他聊起这个决定。虽然这间屋子承载着他的丈夫和他的儿子留给她的所有回忆，但过于丰盛的过往总令人难以背负，所以布鲁斯也并不意外玛莎最终生出了这样的想法。尽管玛莎开玩笑地让布鲁斯别在这件事上插手，不过他们彼此都清楚这间屋子和这片农田最后都会归到某位不愿透露姓名的买家名下。就像他以匿名的方式赞助了克拉克•肯特的葬礼那样。他想着玛莎的手摸过门廊前的柱子、望着公共墓地所在方位的样子，忍不住回了头。那扇应当紧闭的门正敞开着，布鲁斯确定在他眼睛瞥过去的间隙，有一道人影从那里面闪过。

而通常他的梦里是不太会出现第二个人的。

他踌躇了一会儿后好笑地质疑自己为什么在梦中还要顾虑重重，反正是要醒的，于是发生什么都不足为奇。他这么想着，又拨开叶子，朝着那间木屋走去，在他的设想里，等他从玛莎手里接手过这栋木屋后便会将它保护起来，他不允许有任何无关人士再靠近这里。光是想到这儿，他就对如今正在屋子里的“事物”充满敌意，除非那是玛莎。然而那不可能是玛莎，因为玛莎总会在自己进门前抢先出门迎接他，她会给他拥抱、勾住他的手臂，关切地问他有没有吃午餐，又违心地抱怨着布鲁斯不必把太多时间浪费在自己身上。

脚步跨上了台阶，再走近几步，手掌就能碰上那扇门。布鲁斯想不出该做什么防御的姿势，周身似乎也没可用作防御的东西，但这是他熟悉的地方，这是个任何危险都不会伤害到他的地方，所以他撤除了顾虑，就只是自然地朝那儿走去……

门却在这时被从里面拉开了。

“嗨。”克拉克•肯特站在他几步之遥的地方，一手扶住门框，红黑格的衬衫袖子挽到了手肘处，他在看到布鲁斯的时候不仅没有惊讶，反而自然地拿手掌擦了擦衬衣下摆，像正好忙完一件事般：

“你来得正好。”

不可能的。布鲁斯确定自己做出了一个震悚的表情。超人怎么会出现在他的梦中——即使超人早就在他的梦中现过身，布鲁斯也还是觉得这不可能发生。

就算是梦，他也无法相信。

“进来吧，”克拉克退开一步，给布鲁斯留出距离，“我去把刚烤好的馅饼端上来。”

“这不可能……”布鲁斯没有再往前一步，他向相反的方向微微退开半步，喃喃的声音仿若叹息。

“怎么会不可能？”

他的自言自语却真实地引来了克拉克的回音，他才从厨房出来，手上正捧着还冒着热气的铁盘。是了，超人不怕高温不惧寒冷，他不会像常人一样被烫得哇哇乱叫，这是他所了解的超人。

这个梦怎会连细节都如此完整？

“我在你的梦里。谁都有可能出现在任何一个人的梦里，这很正常。”

“不。”这不正常，不应该是你，为什么是你？

“你不应该出现在我的梦里。”

布鲁斯不知该怎么问出口。

“也许是因为我醒来后发现自己有了更多的能力？比如通过读心术把我自己植入你的意识什么的？也许是因为你睡前又盯着我的全息投影看了好久？也许——”

“这不现实。”布鲁斯打断得斩钉截铁。倒不是因为这解释听起来有多玄妙，他只是看着克拉克•肯特过分柔和的笑容，下意识地想要提醒自己：

“这只是个……”

荒诞的梦。

“是的，这只是个梦。”克拉克倒没和他争辩，他和气地顺着布鲁斯变轻的语气说了一句，搭上椅背的双手同时拉开了椅子，“所以你现在能坐下来和我一起进餐了么？”

他笑盈盈地看向仍愣愣站在门外的布鲁斯，邀请他进屋坐下，而这个以他和克拉克短暂的结识压根想象不出来的笑容让布鲁斯根本无法拒绝。他把手放进大衣口袋，没待够几秒又拿出来，它们紧张地垂在布鲁斯身侧，随着他缓缓踏入的脚步摆动，这从头到脚的不自然在克拉克期待的眼神中渐渐消融，原本就温暖的梦境因为桌上丰盛的食物变得更富有“攻击性”，只消看它们一样，布鲁斯又要涌出的戒备就被无声无息打散了。克拉克则在布鲁斯靠近那张椅子的时候绕回了对面，贴心地没让布鲁斯在太过靠近的距离间迷茫彷徨。

“我得谢谢你。”他在自己坐下的时候，向着对面的布鲁斯也点了点下巴，“你让玛莎过得很好。”

“除了每天都在想念你之外……”震惊退却了，布鲁斯眼睛里现时正泛着的情绪变成了某种隐约的悲戚，“她确实还算过得好。”

叮的一声是主餐刀磕到盘子的声音，布鲁斯却没被这声打扰，他还是静静地盯着克拉克，像是在默默倒数着这个影像到底什么时候才会从他眼前消失。他不是多么盼着克拉克再次消失，他只是太想用愚蠢的瞪视来延长这段梦中的时间。

“你变了很多。”克拉克切下一小块馅饼放到布鲁斯面前的盘子里，那小心翼翼的表情仿佛在担心着这会不会合布鲁斯的口味，“你招募亚瑟•库瑞时是如此的有耐心，一点气都没对他生。而我记得最后一次我们碰面的时候，你甚至都不愿意听我的解释，直接用武器招呼了我。”

话题突然就被从令人心碎的边缘绕回来了，布鲁斯拢起眉毛，看着克拉克为自己也切了一块，“你为什么会知道亚瑟——”

“也许只是因为我一直在观察你？我回来了，但我不确定我能否出现在你面前，所以我一直在观察你，自然我也就看到了你做的所有事。”这回轮到了克拉克来打断他，他很清楚布鲁斯有什么疑问一般轻松回答着，他掰下一段玉米，把它也一并放到了属于布鲁斯的盘子里，再次说道：

“好了，别在意这种牵强的理由，没有为什么。这只是个梦。”

克拉克如是说道，布鲁斯恍惚觉得他比自己还要更多次地在强调这是个梦。他强迫自己别再注视那双蓝眼睛，在谁都不肯先移开眼的对视中，布鲁斯抢先低头研究起了被丢进自己盘子的那一截玉米，饱满的玉米粒外有一层浅淡的焦黄，玛莎总把这个农场打理得很好，他猜想这玉米会很好吃。他并闻不到味道，只是某种认知在告诉他这很好吃，这也促使布鲁斯不再提问了。只有在梦中才会这样，这所有发生的一切都基于他的意识而衍生。所以梦中的克拉克•肯特会知道他做了什么并不值得怪异。

而他也确实只有在梦中才会见到恐怕再也不会出现在这个世界上的超人。也许他忍不住反复提问的原因只是因为这场对话太过真实了，真实到，不像是他用自己的意识投射构筑出来的梦。

“是啊……”他妥协了，不再和自己的梦较劲，也放弃了用毫无必要的戒备去问出个为什么：

“你总是有办法出现在我的梦里。”

“嗯？所以你的意思是还有上一次？”两个上扬的好奇尾音后，克拉克看着布鲁斯终于抬起手去拿起玉米，却在要送进口的当下又放下了它、改作了拿起馅饼。

“上一个梦里你可没这么友善。”布鲁斯仔细地想要嗅出味道，但梦里的感官从不完整，所以他也根本闻不出什么味道，“你成了一个彻头彻尾的独裁者，我试图寻找能够对付你的武器，却进入了陷阱，你抓住我，把我吊起来，而我只能眼睁睁地看着你判决了我身边的其他人。”

他不紧不慢地、用他招募亚瑟•库瑞时的耐心娓娓道来，他也不忘省略掉最惊心动魄的结尾，这是个温情的梦，他想。在温情的故事中，血腥的部分是可以被抹除的。

“你似乎没跟任何人谈起过这个梦，”克拉克听得津津有味，他抬抬眉毛，催促布鲁斯尝一口手中的馅饼，“这听起来明明很有意思，你完全可以用这个梦去说服更多的超人类加入联盟。”

“有意思？你是这么认为的？”布鲁斯跟着克拉克的示意咬了一口，有碎屑掉下来，而吃进嘴里的部分又像是没有味道，又像有一种蜂蜜的香甜在他口腔里蔓延开来，“一切都化为焦土，你就是绝对权利的象征，没有人敢反对超人，那是个……那是个可怕的未来。”

他用了可怕来形容。在当时他确实是这么坚持的，这促成了他在其后一系列事件发生前所下定的决心。而到了很后来，他才发现，其实远不会有比亲眼看到超人为世界牺牲更可怕的事。

“那有什么关系？”克拉克无所谓的语调仿若在对布鲁斯予以宽慰，“那只是个梦而已，你应该清楚那不会发生。”

“是啊……”他又看向了克拉克释然了一切的蓝色瞳孔，从喉咙口挤出了这一句。

那不会发生，永远没可能。因为超人已经离开了。在那个来自未来的警示成真以前，超人就以他最不愿见到的方式离开了。

布鲁斯没能说出来。原来就算在梦里，无法被释怀心结也照样无从倾吐。

“说到不友善，”克拉克把馅饼送到嘴边，要下一大块，边嚼边又意外口齿清晰地说道，“会不会是因为你过去对我也不太友善，所以我在梦里对你做出了报复。”

“现实里你也做出过报复了，”片刻前的沉重被化尽，布鲁斯的眼睛生动地瞄向天花板，嘴角在一个微妙的弧度停住：“别忘了你也撕毁过我的车门，还把它扔得远远的。当着我的面。”

克拉克想起来了——那份在面具下也能描绘出的不可置信。他笑出了声，却又因嘴里正含着食物不免被呛到了，他捶着胸口在布鲁斯标志性皱成一团的额头前笑得上气不接下气，直到布鲁斯忍不住动手替他倒了一杯茶才缓过劲儿：

“那么我们是不是可以在这个梦里扯平了？”

“我辜负你的永远无法被弥补。”

布鲁斯脱口而出后立刻抿直了唇。

他在超人面前说得太多了。

“你真的变了很多，布鲁斯。”克拉克喝了口布鲁斯倒的茶，他推开面前的盘子将双臂交叠着放上了桌面后，又兴致勃勃地前倾了身体，似乎想好好研究一番再度故意沉下脸的布鲁斯：

“为什么？我知道在我离开后，你为这个世界和玛莎做了很多，但是……为什么？”

布鲁斯就坐在眼前那一小块地方，然而克拉克就是没法克制自己的眼珠从左转到右再转回来，似乎不这样做，他就无法捕捉到布鲁斯的情绪。布鲁斯却不同，他把眼前的克拉克当成了自己深层意识的某种寄托，那是他的愧疚、自责、奢望或是别的什么组合而成的，所以他避开了这种感性的凝视，开始折腾起了刚刚拿起又放下的玉米。那玉米拿在手中仍显温热，他左手握着它，右手的大拇指和食指开始按照顺序把它们从上面一粒粒剥下来。克拉克数着布鲁斯沉默的时间，当盘中的玉米粒增加到三十七粒时，克拉克倏地站起身把那秃了半面的玉米抢了过来。

“浪费食物可不好。”他转了转玉米，把仍能吃的另外半面送到嘴边啃了一口，“为什么不回答我？”

“……你不是应该知道吗？”布鲁斯这次是真的让叹气带上了声音，他捏扁了手中那粒，抬起的胳膊紧跟着把它从牙齿缝间送到了舌尖，“我承诺过你的。”

咧开的嘴象征着又一个欣慰的笑容，克拉克啃完了手中那段玉米，又在布鲁斯的抗议目光之中给他掰了另一段。布鲁斯的所有反对都只在嘴上付诸，他的实践却是彻底安静下来，和克拉克一起无声无息地把桌子上的所有食物吃光了，一块馅饼，四根烤玉米，还有一大壶香甜的果茶，布鲁斯不觉得饥饿，但吃完最后一口的时候，那种从内而外的满足感让他觉得自己可能连面前这张桌子都吃得下去。

只是他无法开口索要更多了。他看着克拉克用一个近似于表扬小孩儿的表情冲他挤挤眼睛，接着一言不发地收拾起了桌上的餐碟。布鲁斯先是坐在那里，看着他把所有物件都捧去了厨房，在叮呤咣啷的声音又发出之后，他忍不住走到了厨房门口，他靠在门边，看着在不宽敞的厨房间来回走动的克拉克，他对这个地方从来不曾产生过触景伤情的悲痛，但这个梦之后，他大概多少能体会玛莎在做出这个决定时的痛彻心扉。

“在想什么？”水龙头开着，那里面的水清澈到闪出一种晶莹晃着布鲁斯的眼，克拉克则在洗盘子的间隙扭头，笑着问他。

“我在想……”他的视线越过克拉克，窗外的暖橘色一成不变，然而时间观在提醒着这个梦境是时候该走到头了，而他醒来后不必对任何诉说他曾在梦中和克拉克•肯特和解：

“我在想我为什么还没有醒。”

无数人都坚信着超人能够回来，和这个虚假的梦境一样，它们都不过是一个美丽的谎言。谎言会被戳破，梦境也是如此。

“我也猜就快到你该醒来的时候了。”克拉克垂了垂眼睛，水龙头被关上，沾满水的手又从衣角随意蹭过，在衬衫上留下了不规则的水渍：

“所以我也该……”

“离开，是吗？”布鲁斯没让他把那个词说出来，克拉克从来没想过要离开这个世界或是放弃这个世界，他便也不想从克拉克口中听到那个词，“你又要离开了。”

没有太多悲伤，在一个潜意识建造的梦境里没必要感到悲伤，布鲁斯只是在陈述事实，他让自己不要有更多的情绪起伏了。可克拉克的眼中却印衬出了他心中压抑的情绪，那蓝色在变黯，连脸部的线条都变得无比失落。

“你希望我离开？”

“不。”他的坚决比任何时候都来得坦诚，“从不。”

“那就好。”

夕照尚未消褪，克拉克却朝向他走来，当布鲁斯意识到他们之间的安全距离被缩短，他已经被克拉克伸出的手臂带去了对方怀里。这个抱拥持续了很久，布鲁斯放弃了脑袋的运转，他一会儿盯着窗外，一会儿又盯着地上，只有不断收紧的力道在提醒他，这个不该出现在他梦中的人仍然留在这个地方陪伴着他。

“你还在……”柔声的低语总会让他的固执变成个笑话，但布鲁斯没能控制住，他拿下巴蹭了蹭克拉克的肩膀，以梦中的触觉来让自己记住这个人存在过的痕迹。

“是的。”克拉克放开了布鲁斯，他稍稍后仰，好让自己看得清布鲁斯的神情，“因为我突然很好奇，如果这不是个梦，你会想对我说什么？”

“留下来。”布鲁斯喉咙一阵发紧，不懂得该如何挽留，“这个世界需要超人。”

“就只有这样？”克拉克的眼睛眨了又眨，脸上写尽了他对这个答案的不满意，“只是梦而已，布鲁斯，你可以说任何你想说的话，别忘了这只是个梦。”

他又伸直了手臂想要拥抱布鲁斯，在那之前，布鲁斯先于他，自己主动贴近了克拉克敞开的胸膛前。

“留下来，别再离开。”

额头低垂在克拉克肩颈的弧线上，布鲁斯的声音不见哽咽，热烫的眼泪却流下来。

“我需要你。”

在永不会成真的梦里，人们总得对自己诚实一次。

布鲁斯被指尖传来的温热触感惊醒，他迟缓地睁眼，又在确认床边确实坐着一个人时急欲爬起，但那人覆上来的身躯没给他留一秒挣扎的机会，就将他困在了那具身体和枕头之间，他以一种几近蜷缩的姿势在这困顿之中抵抗着，直到几分钟前才在梦里听过的声音真真切切地在耳边响起：

“刚刚你在梦里说的话，醒来后还算数吗？”

另一场梦。这个念头闪过，布鲁斯几乎要苦笑，胸口则跟着划过一阵熟悉的钝痛。这个梦里没有农田里晃动的玉米叶，没有积了灰的收件箱，没有能让他推开的门，更不会有只要推开门就会出现在他眼前的克拉克•肯特。

“这不是梦。”可那声音又再一次响起，透进来的月光依稀能让他辨认盯着他的这双眼睛，几分钟前，这双眼睛里还含着笑意，欣慰地对他说，布鲁斯，你真的变了很多。

“布鲁斯，这不是梦，这个不是。我回来了，这段时间的所有事我会慢慢向你解释，但是现在你必须先回答我。”

是什么促使他醒来睁开眼后发现第一个想见的人是布鲁斯•韦恩，又是什么导致他迟迟不敢现身，这些他都可以之后再一一告诉布鲁斯。但他不能再在完全了解布鲁斯的想法之后。还把自己当成个隐形人一样对布鲁斯心里的枷锁装聋作哑，哪怕这个做法是错误的，他也想留到之后再慢慢道歉。而现在，他只想要从布鲁斯口中听到答案。不是在那个缤纷美丽的梦境中，而是在坚硬冰冷的现实中。

“……你偷窥了我的梦。”布鲁斯让视线微微扬起，他猜测这样刻意让自己在昏暗光线中也显得强硬，“你重新现身在这个世界做的第一件事，竟然是偷窥我的梦。”

“梦是不能被偷窥的，”布鲁斯的抵抗躲到了角落，克拉克能感受到他的肌肉线条松懈下来，不过这并不能换来克拉克同等的退让，“确切的说，是我把我自己放进了你的梦里。”

“别这么看着我，我给过你提示了，读心术——”布鲁斯灼灼的视线又投过来，比起梦中的温软，这种目光自然不忿得多，克拉克忍住笑，让自己的声音绷直在一个平铺的调调上。和梦中的形象反差太多吗？那也没什么所谓了。

“——所以回答我，刚刚你在‘梦’里说过的话，还算数吗？”他向下压，在布鲁斯退无可退的时候停止，比起梦中的抱拥，这样的逼迫仍透露出两人的生疏，不过他们传递给彼此的气息又切切实实在撩拨着克拉克敏感的神经，

“你还需要我吗？”

“你不能……”布鲁斯的后脑勺被压进枕头，初时的钝痛变成了牢固的囚笼，他的心就在那其中搏动，“你不能这样……”

“这是否认？在梦境之外，你并不需要我，是这个意思吗？”

克拉克听到了布鲁斯动了动嘴、又把什么吞了回去的声音。太清晰了。他的心跳也是，自己的心跳也是。这所有真实的一切都太清晰了，它们抵消了这漫长时日以来的分离和犹豫，甚至还完整打消了克拉克对这个进入布鲁斯的梦的决定是否恰当的疑虑。

“但我需要你。”他把唇小心地蹭上布鲁斯的鼻尖，布鲁斯眉心中皱起的那一小块和梦中、和在宴会上初次对话时一样可爱，也可能无论何时，这个男人都是这样难以言喻地讨克拉克的喜欢。

那唇在下移，桎梏着布鲁斯的手劲也放松了，除了和克拉克面对面相贴的身体仍被压着，他的双臂也算恢复了自由。这拥抱着实比梦中得来的沉重突兀又荒唐，即使现在没有暖色调的背景，梦境中发生过的所有一切也还是迅速地在他眼前回放了一遍，当画面停格在最后那个拥抱，他突然觉得，在现实中，他同样没必要再和自己较劲。

“我也一样。”

在那温热的唇在离开他的鼻尖、又趁他晃神的分秒中攫取住他的唇舌前，布鲁斯轻声说道。

也许在如梦一般的现实中，他也可以对自己诚实一次。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年10月11日，以此记录。


End file.
